Open Mirror
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: Hilary family has allways been telling her what to do .Now she desides to let go and begins to get trained by the Blade Breakers how to beyblade, but how long can this last
1. Chapter 1

They are all 14 ,rei and kai are 15

Hope you like this will be my second beybalde fic

This start off in the v-force season

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Hilary was always one to rise above the class it was expected from her always the good child. Her family never let her out of their sight grades, friends and life were dictated has well she been never allowed outside past 9:00. Grade where to remain high A never C Friends where very little if not any. That was being born Tachibana

_Flashback_

_Hilary was about 5 years old playing in the park when she noticed a group of other children playing curious she left off the swing she had been on and left to see what was happening. When she arrived to see what was happening she was surprise two boys where playing with fierce determination has there beyblades where attacking each other with every fiber of there being Hilary couldn't believe how much fun there where having. She immediately had an idea and started to run home. When she arrived home she saw that her mother was home and went up to her and proceed to tell her what she what'd to do. TThat's when it went wrong her mother was furious that her daughter wanted to beybade NO NO No she was not going to do such a childish thing. Hilary's mother then told her to go to her room and read chapter upon chapter of work. Her mother said that to learn was better for her and to cast off her silly dreams of beyblade. But Hilary still dreamed._

_Flashback end_

Now Hilary was doing something that she never thought in her wildest dreams being taught how to beyblade by her friends the Blade Breakers.

All with out ever telling her family they must never find out about her secret

The Consequences will be very dire if they ever did find out.

* * *

~`Lioness of the fire  
Cilff hanger dont you love them R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Don't let them get you down

Thanks to all those who review and special thanks to xbRiNgALEXtheHORizoNx for the advice.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade if I did would I be doing fan fiction right now.

Hilary Mother name: Chie Tachibana

Hilary father name: Heido Tachbana

'Thought' "talking"

"OK Hilary the first thing you need to understand is how to release the beyblade properly" said Kenny aka the chief has he continue on teaching Hilary how to snap on the beyblade to the launcher and release it onto the dish that they used regularly at the dojo. So far they had been teaching her the amateur stuff like how to launch, keep the blade balanced and what not. Hilary had been doing pretty well for never handling a beyblade before.

~ring ring ~ Hilary cell phone rang out in the dojo 'sign that probably my mom time for the 5:00 inquiry', "okay you guys try being a bit quite ok" Hilary said to the boys has she opened up the phone. They called back there blades waited for Hilary to start with worried looks on their faces.

Hilary: Hello Hilary here

Mother: "Hilary where are you young lady."

Hilary: "Oh mom don't worry am… tutoring someone so I be a little late for dinner don't worry I'll be home before curfew."

Mother : "hmm no I want you to finish now and come home I need you to drop by the market and get some things for dinner your making it tonight your father is bringing home his boss and we need to make a good impression so I need to go shopping and get my hair done so HURRY IT UP."

She had already hung up the phone before Hilary could reply back.

Hilary sighed has she flipped down the phone the boys probably already herd the conversation with her mother. 'Why does my life have to always for them? Am like a freaking puppet' Hilary was pulled from her thoughts has Ray put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry Hil someday your parents will understand how you feel" Ray said in that big brother tone of his "I hope your right Ray to tell you the truth I wish I was strong enough to tell them the truth about how I feel" Hilary replied, "Come on Hilary don't be sad we know how tough you are don't let our parents get you down' Max was right by her holding her hand with a big grin on his face ' I am really lucky to have good friends like them' Hilary thought.

"Your right I cant let them get to me , I got to go see ya guys tomorrow have to get to the market before all the good stuff gone" a chorus of bye Hil, See ya tomorrow where herd has she left the Dojo.

**Mean while **

Chie Tachibana had hang up the phone suspicious, 'I wonder what she's doing all the time tutoring hmm.' Yes Chie Tachibana was a mother who just want the best for her daughter and didn't like how Hilary had been going out all the time saying things like how she was tutoring, studying or had a after school activity to go to. It was bout time Hilary learn a new lesson on how hard life can be like **Tonight**.

She picked up the phone to call her husband.

Chie: Heido I called Hilary she's going to be making dinner, I'll be at the parlor getting my hair done.

Heido: "Hmm that's good what is she going to make, this dinner is important I have to make a good impression on my boss or I won't get that promotion"

Chie "don't worry Hilary knows that it's important she'll know to go all out" 'better know for what good for her' Chie thought after "I'll see you at dinner Okay"

Heido "Hmm okay"

The click of phone was herd and Chie had already left for her appointment at the Beauty parlor.


	3. Chapter 3 Wonder Girl Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just Chie, Heido Tachibana and the plot and any Oc's mentioned.

"Talking", 'thoughts'_, Bit beast_

Hope you like it trying to make them longer chapter for yall

_

* * *

_

**Chap 3 Sizzle sizzle Hunny**

Hilary was busy walking down the market streets looking to see if there was any fresh ingredients for sale 'Hmm what should I make Okaa-san said were having Otou-san boss for dinner so it has to be special so that means I have to go all out tonight **Houjicha tea will be nice for when there wait for dinner to being , I can make *Unadon unnagi Donburi (Eel Donburi) for dinner that goanna be a bit hard to find and for desert I can make ***wa-gashi ooh this is going to be perfect maybe I can finnaly ask them if its ok if I go away for summer vaction I really want to be there for the boys for this summer tournament.

While looking around for a Fish market Hilary saw a women with a bag of what exactly she needed Hilary polity tapped the women on that shoulder "Gomen nasi but May I ask where you got that Unagi" Hilary asked with a pleasant smile on her face. The women turned to see Hilary " Oh of course , you going have to be quick though there's a sale for it at Hoirshime Fishers right now go one block down this street and turn right you won't be able to miss it." As soon as Hilary bowed in thanks and started running down to the mention store 'yes this means I have extra money for my self'. Hilary made the sharp right just when she saw it "OH NO."

_**Elsewhere Bakuten Mall**_

Chie Tachbana was busy looking through the store for something new to wear for the dinner for her Husband boss it was a well know fact that if she made a good imperssion on this dinner it would mean they were colser to having more money flowing in soon. That would mean more lavised, food, clothes, and all the things she had wished for since she was young. 'Awwww yes I can imagined it now I can finnaly get to have the newest and latest fashions'. Yes Chie was none thing like her daughters no she was a vain selfish women wanting others to give to her and lavished her. She passed by a beautiful Kimono that was a dark blue color with a silky Gary and lighter bule bow that was wrapped around it with. Then she look at the price tag and grinned 'Oh well it looks like I need to get Hilary a job this summer I mean why should I have to work it will be her gift to me'.She laughed inher mind it not like Hilary was doing any thing.

_**Back with Hilary**_

Hilary stood stuned has she saw what lay before her. There must have been a sale going on because nearly every women was there young,old,married,and single EVERY one was there.'Omg how am I goanna get that Unagi now' she bit down on her lip in deep concentration. That when she saw there was a cute boy her age with black hair with red tips wearing a expression saying that he didn't want to be there, working at the counter 'Hmmm Oh I Know' Hilary thought with a sneaky smile she started walking up to where the other teen guy was.

She look at what she was wearing her short white skirt with her signature pink top that was cut above her bully 'Thehe perfect' she thought Hilary began walking up to the boy and said in a bell tone voice "Umm Gomen but do you have any Unagi for sale do you" the boy open his eyes and turn to have his eyes bullgeing out there was Hilary arm behind her wear the skirt and top swing side to side with her bright ruby eyes sitghtly closed. "U…..Uhhh sure we do have much do you need m… Miss uhh" the boy stutter out "Oh how rude my names Hilary and yours" she repield to him "Oh m… My name Toya my father owns this shop" poor Toya was under the womens spell. " Well nice to meet you Toya ,hmm to answer your question I need about enough to feed about 4-5 people do have that much" Hilary said this time in a bissness tone but still held her cute was still stareing at Hilary Curvy tummy and starting to droll a little bit. " Ooo hh of course let me get a ice chest for you I'll ring you up now"Toya said after he stoped stareing at Hilary long enough.'Sigh being a girl is tought some times' Hilary thought with a then retured with a small ice chest with the unnagi in it so it wouldn't be spoiled to quickly "Ok that will be 0.20 yen" Toya said to Hilary as she got out her purse with the money "here you go Toya Arigato for the help maybe I see you aging Bye" Hilary said with a smile has she left. Poor Toya just stood waveing has she left "AHEMM" a loud voice interrupted his day dream of Hilary he turned to see a Big Older women waiting to be helped "U…mm Welcome to Hiroshime Fish market can I help you" Toya said in scared Voice.

* * *

* Ell Danbury =the eel is grilled and prepared in a thick soya based sauce before served on top of the cooked rice.

****Houjicha**: Another common tea, Houjicha is brown and made from roasted tea leaves.

***Traditional Japanese sweets are called wa-gashi in Japanese. Common ingredients for wa-gashi are rice flour, azuki (red beans), and sugar. Butter and milk are rarely used in wa-gashi cooking, so wa-gashi tends to be lower in fat.

Otou-san - is father

Okaa-san- is mother

Lioness of the fire out

Read & Review now


	4. Chapter 4 de women is red

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just Chie, Heido Tachibana and the plot and any Oc's mentioned. * Author notes towards the end of the story.

"Talking", 'thoughts'_, Bit beast_

* * *

Chap 4 Demons in red

Chie Tachibana was very happy when she came home from the mall everything was perfect she had what she needed for the dinner the new hair style she had was sure to make an impression on the guest tonight.

'Ohohohooo am sure to turn heads now with my new Kimono and hair Mr. Leeti would be sure to promote Heido now' Chie thoughts where interrupted by the smell of something cooking in the air she went into the kitchen to see what Hilary had got to make for dinner.

"Konoichuwa Okaa-san*" Hilary said to her mother bowing to her before when went back to the tea that was preparing. Chie was astounded to see that Hilary had gone all out like she said to do and was cooking * Ell Don Buri, Wa-gashi and that moment was making Houjicha Tea 'Hmm I am impress seems like Hilary is finally getting it' Chie decided to interrupted Hilary has she saw she still hadn't dress up "Hilary go quickly change into something else more formal, that red kimono well do for tonight so go" her mother said in a rushed tone.

Hilary quickly went up the stairs to change ' I hope this goes well tonight I really want to ask them if I can with the boys to the tournament, I going to have to make an excuses so that they don't really know it's a tournament' Hilary thought has she reached her room.

* * *

**On the road**

Meanwhile Mr. Tachibana was on his way home with his Boss Mr. Leeti and his Wife also who he had a hard time believing was married to his boss the women had to be at least 25 and is boss was only 40.

The Women in question look was very attractive she had very bright blond hair that went past her shaolders with the rare sky blue eyes she was wearing a extremely lovely dark rose dress with a open spilt in the middle to show off her belly button with a gold jewelry around her leg like the ones Greek wore around there arms with gold bracelets around her wrist with red diamonds on them, the necklace she wore also held a red diamond. She ended her outfit with red high heel shoes. While this was happening* Ms. Leeti decide to ask a question to him.

"So I hear you have a young daughter Mr. Tachibana how old is she" the women voice said going off like bells to make any man falls is his knees

"Ahh yes I do Hilary she is 14 a real bright one though she doesn't do well in the listening department constantly giving us problems she has a mind of her own" Heido Tachibana said to the women.

"On dear I feel sorry for you children these days don't seem to under stand how the real world will be like when there off" Ms Leeti said

"Yes why just the other day when she came home my wife was going through her things ,you have to be on top on things when she found some sort of ticket to one of toughs silly BEYBLADE things" Heido in and hard disapproving tone.

Gasp "why I say that must have been a shock to you I hear the children who play toughs silly tops are the worst believing in such thing like mystical creature, I say each one of them have no such future bums I say bums" Ms. Leeti said in a disapproving tone "I say what did you do when you found the ticket" added Mr. Leeti.

"What every good parents dose we went to her asked what the ticket was for, she said she had no idea how it got there but we knew she must have been planning on going so we lock her in the base with only her text books and left her there overnight to think about her actions" Heido said with a curt nod.

"That is a perfect way of dealing with it Mr. Tachibana I commends you on that. I say here we are" said Ms. Leeti has the car stopped in front of the Tachibana home.

"welcome to my home MR & MS Leeti " said Heido has he held out the door for them has they got out of the car.

Back inside

Hilary was wait ing by the door for her father to enter so she could make a good imperssion on the guest tonight ' omg am so nurouvs i hope i dont screw up' Hilary gripped the ends of the her kimontos sleves has she felt her nerouness take hols s bit.

Ding ~ ding Hilary snap her neack up greeted the guest that entered the house.

"*Konbanwa it nice to meet you" Hilary greeted with a nice bow to Mr, Ms Leeti has they past her on to the dinning room, Hilary turn her head up at there ovbouis rudeness ' Arggg i hate snobs i hope they spill tea on there oh so expessive chouths' she thought has she waited for everyone to enter the room.

'sigh it going to be along dinner' she said has she walk behind evryone has they sat in the dinning room chairs.

* * *

* Ell Don Buri =the eel is grilled and prepared in a thick soya based sauce before served on top of the cooked rice.

****Houjicha**: Another common tea, Houjicha is brown and made from roasted tea leaves.

***Traditional Japanese sweets are called wa-gashi in Japanese. Common ingredients for wa-gashi are rice flour, azuki (red beans), and sugar. Butter and milk are rarely used in wa-gashi cooking, so wa-gashi tends to be lower in fat.

*Otou-san - is father

*Okaa-san- is mother, *Konbanwa is like saying good eveing

* You will love to hate Ms Leeti HA-HA I made her especially for this fic

Lioness of the fire out

Read reivew darlings


End file.
